happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lord O' Darkness
Welcome Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Truffles page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 21:22, August 18, 2011 Who are you? 'words' Who are you? flaky is a man ,many say he is a woman does not mean its true , since it created the creators flaky as a man Flaky sex is unknow Please do not modify the sex of flaky , or their relationships,and that is unknown and must be respected, as well as using pronous he/she or his/her , and do not put it flippy interested in flaky,because thats not true, is vandalism and many fans hat Flaky x Flippy fanart Admins I put the wiki up on adoption, and they are not sure if you are okay if I be admin or if you should be it. It is currently on hold. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 22:07, March 1, 2012 (UTC) TV Episode Names There are no sources saying that the official titles are "Going Ten Crazy", "Good and Nice Eleven", "Series of Twelve", and "Thirteen Eyes on Me". CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 02:12, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Admin I feel you deserve this, so I have given you admin rights. You can now block or rollback. :) CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 20:29, March 23, 2012 (UTC) You go to the "edit" button, and click the arrow button next to it, and click "protect". To block users, go to , and type in the username, and set the length of the block. For block lengths and reasons, see Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Block policy. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 20:33, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Apologization Ok. Understood. I apologize for this misunderstanding. Top 10 Worst Deaths I just want to say that maybe Russell's death in Idol Curiosity would have been good for the top 10. If you watch it, gruesome feelings! First, his peg legs are stuck in boards of the ground of ship, next, a hook from the ship hits his stomache and holds him from his intestines, while the boards act like water skis. Brought through a ring of fire (as a goof, since the ship would of have to go through the ring of fire too), and finally, when his body stops moving, he lets out a "yarr" of relief, and is suddenly sunk down. Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 23:35, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Scrapped Character Designs Actually, I do have the first blood dvd, and there is a section called "assembly required", explaining all of the scrapped designs. I will try to rip the dvd and post it on the sight. Hi I didn't vandelize anything, did I? I hope notSugar magic (talk) 19:33, July 20, 2012 (UTC) hello, i would like to know which articles to edit for badges i mean which articles Sceptilelijah (talk) 16:54, August 8, 2012 (UTC)sceptilelijah Hey there! Since the new episode has been uploaded in Youtube, why don't you change the feature media article in the main site? :D RayTube Lord of Darkness? Hey whats up! I know you from the fanon wiki Gero Gero Gero Tama Tama Tama Giro Giro Giro Kulu Kulu Kulu Doro Doro Doro 16:04, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Hello What does admin mean? What does an admin do? How does one become an admin? Thank you for at least reading this. Answering my questions would be nice, too. . . Gir 22:56, September 19, 2012 (UTC)NyanGirToastNinjaShadow I have a few questions Id like to ask you I have a few questions I decided to ask you cos youre the best user on this wiki: 1. I really enjoyed this ep, one of the best because of the fact everyone died for the first time in a while. But I would like to know, why does it take so long usually a month, to make one 3 minutie of htf? Its just the episdoe breakign wind and this one aired close to each other so dose that mean they are making the eps faster? 2. About the 16 month hitus, can someone tell me why it actually happened? 3. Did any one else notice a "shorter hitus" that took place before the 16 month one. The last episode to air before the 16 month hitus was see you later elevator, and the previous episode to air before that was a bit of a pickle, which aired in April, 5 months before that one. Am I the only one you noticed that? 4. I was disappointed with the ep breakign wind, the fact Splendid passed gas was bad because htf dosen't use gross humor jokes with a few expects like burping. I would prefer if he burped instead of farted.(Death4 (talk) 10:02, October 21, 2012 (UTC)) you aren't the king in the wiki It is not have to deleted my categories!They don't damage the wiki! You think that you are the king in here but you're wrong Regards, Your-screams Don't delete my categories again! Well, for me, Evil Characters & Characters who rarely died is acceptable, but Characters who rarely survived, Characters who haven't survived is a little weird. And really, what kind of category is "episodes with snow" category?! And please don't get so offend like that. He and Clamshot has the rights to delete your categories if these are too detailed or useless - quochuy